


The Void

by Noctis_13



Series: Tired but Trying [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Gen, Hurt Tim Drake, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_13/pseuds/Noctis_13
Summary: ’Is this what death is like?’The young hero questions.[I suggest reading "I Never Hated You" before reading this one.]
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Series: Tired but Trying [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465066
Comments: 21
Kudos: 488





	The Void

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
I suggest reading "I Never Hated You" before this. 
> 
> Song I listened to while making this: My Stress by NF

Tim Drake was tired. 

Tired of living. 

Tired of surviving. 

The young hero was worn out by life in general. For the past three hours, Tim has just been laying in bed, staring blankly at his bedroom walls. He wanted to sleep, actually , he needed to sleep, but it was of no use. Tim’s body would not obey his commands. 

Tim was aware of his own spiral into depression, but he didn’t care. The sensation of feeling empty was almost delightful in a morbid way. Tim didn’t have to think when like this, he could just exist with no burdens weighing in on him. He could just ”be” with no one else to bother him. 

_ ’Is this what death is like?’ _

The young hero questions. 

Surely, death wasn’t as pleasing as this? 

Or was it?

Tim has always imagined death as something akin to that of a flaming dumpster fire. He thought death was where demons and monsters prowled about and where souls were tortured for eternity. 

_ ’Looks like I was wrong again.’ _

Tim thinks to himself as he continues to stare at his bedroom walls. 

The teen closes his eyes, determined to try another attempt at sleeping, when suddenly the doorbell rings, disturbing the tiny little aura of peace he had created. 

Tim grunts in annoyance. 

The teen wanted to wallow in the void for longer, but it was probably a good thing that he didn’t. Tim always lost track of time during moments like these. Today he only lapsed for three hours, last time he verged on sixteen. 

The doorbell rings once more, and Tim answers it with a sigh. He gives a slight grunt as something crashes into him, making his stomach flip from the sudden motion. 

Tim stares down at the child hugging him. 

”Dami?” He questions, quickly coming to his senses.

”I looked this up online.” 

Tim’s eyebrows raise up in confusion. 

** ”Rule #1 of being a good little brother: Make sure your older brother knows how loved he is.”  **

Tim’s throat dries in response, while he tries —**<strike>_and fails_</strike>**— to regain his composure. 

”You love me?” He croaks out in disbelief. 

”Isn’t that obvious right now, Timothy?” 

Tim pulls Damian in closer and smiles as he feels his little brother hug him even tighter. 

_ ’The void can wait.’ _

Tim muses. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the love and support in this series!


End file.
